A Bit of Red Stuff
by In Love With Prongs
Summary: "Her? James, how do you know it's a girl?" James chuckled."Lils, come on, could you honestly deal with another me?" He gave her a lopsided grin. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing... sadly. JKR is the Queen of everything.**

**Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys the story. I haven't written any L/J fics about when they are actually together but I enjoyed writing this.**

It was 5 in the morning and the third day in a row Lily Potter woke up sick to her stomach. She carefully pulled down the covers as to not wake up James, got out of bed, and went in to the bathroom.

It clicked in her head as she stared at herself in the mirror, her eyes no longer as sleepy as they were seconds ago, but wide with some sort of comprehension. How many weeks ago was her last… she counted on her fingers and gasped.

She snatched her wand up and muttered the spell while she waved it over her stomach and waited. Red meant positive, blue meant negative. This would be news definite… news. They weren't trying for a baby but they weren't preventing it either, that much they agreed on. James had convinced Lily to adopt a 'whatever happens happens' kind of attitude that she found she quite liked. They had been married for a year now and both wanted to experience having a real family of their own. Voldemort be damned, he and this war were not going to scare Lily and James into not having what they want.

5 more seconds…

Red the tip of the wand turned red no hint of blue at all.

Lily did a sort of jig and silently laughed herself silly. She didn't want to wake up James yet. Now, how to tell him? She pondered while sitting on the edge of the bath tub elbows on both knees staring at the wand.

She stood up carefully placing her wand conspicuously next to his tooth brush. She walked back to the bed room and laid back down grinning like a fool. She couldn't fall back to sleep and when James stirred a half hour later she could hold it in no longer.

"James, don't you have to go to the bathroom?"

He threw his arm over her body and pulled her tight to his chest.

"Shhh, sleep."

"I really think you need to go to the bathroom"

He peaked an eye open at her.

"What are you on about?" His voice heavy with sleep, clearly not wanting to even be awake much less get out of bed.

Lily pouted and jutted out her lower lip successful in making what James called her 'boo boo face'.

He sighed while leaving the bed. "Fine, I guess I do have to go now that you mention it."

Lily listened for his reaction after she heard the toilet flush but none came and when James entered the room again they stared at each other expectantly.

"Well?" They said it at the same time.

"Why were you so adamant about me going to the bathroom?" He made to climb back in to bed.

Lily looked confused and then realized she placed the wand by the sink, if James didn't notice the wand then… "EW, James, you didn't wash your hands!"

"What? How did you know that?" He looked shocked.

She started laughing, "Go back in there and wash your hands. That is so gross. Do you do that on a regular basis and I just don't pay attention?"

James got up and made his way back to the bathroom grumbling something about the consequences of living with a girl.

Again, she listened for a reaction, again, hearing none. He came back and threw her wand on the bed next to her as he fell back on to the bed as well.

"You must have left that in there this morning."

She stared at the wand, then at James, then at the wand again. She was getting impatient.

"Well, did you see anything on it?"

"Yeah, some red stuff. It came off when I picked it up to conjour up some soap. Oh, we are out of hand soap by the way."

Lily tutted, and sighed, and tutted again trying to form words. Clearly he didn't know what the pregnancy test looked like.

"Well do you know what the 'red stuff' was?"

He shrugged. "Should I?"

"Uhh Yeah, it is pretty important", she huffed.

"Tell me!" His eyes showed excitement at the thought of hearing a juicy secret.

"Okay, give me your hand."

She guided his hand down to the lower part of her abdomen.

"Lil's what are you… oh." He gasped with comprehension quite the same as Lily did earlier.

"Oh… Oh wow. Wait you mean… Wow."

Lily was grinning again at his shocked face.

"This better not be a joke, Lily."

"It's not, James. I'm pregnant." She started laughing as she said it. It felt incredible to say.

James started laughing as well. He grabbed Lily and kissed her. He kissed every part of her, her face, her hands, her arms, her chest, until finally burying his face in her stomach.

"I can't wait to meet her." James broke the silence a few minutes later. They were still in bed and he was laying with his head on Lily's stomach looking up at her.

"Her? James, how do you know it's a girl?"

"Lils, come on, could you honestly deal with another me?" He gave her a lopsided grin.

She brushed his hair back with her fingers.

"I quite like you, you know."

**Review please!**


End file.
